Between Our Pain
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: A verdade é como um prisma de cristal. Apenas quando a estilhaçamos no chão podemos ver cada uma de suas partes. Ouro no X Challenge HarryGinny do Aliança Três Vassouras.


_N/A: Se vocês gostam de HG felizes e fofas recomendo sinceramente não lerem essa. Está mórbida e estranha. As songs utilizadas são: Frozen para o POV da Ginny, e Forgiven para o POV do Harry. Ambas as songs são da banda Witin Temptation. Bem, se ainda quer ir em frente, boa leitura._

**_Between Our Pain_**

_Couldn't save you from the start _

_(Não pude te salvar do começo)__  
Love you so it hurts my soul _

_(Te amo tanto que machuca minha alma)_

_Can you forgive me for trying again? _

_(Você pode me perdoar por tentar de novo?)  
Your silence makes me hold my breath _

_(Seu silêncio me faz segurar minha respiração)_

_Time has passed you by _

_(O tempo te esqueceu)_

Silêncio. Mais do que a ausência de som, silêncio era o vazio que o preenchia por dentro.

Agora, silêncio era tudo o que lhe restara. E tinha um gosto amargo, que queimava em sua garganta, e descia lentamente até o peito.

Ele não sabia identificar o que poderia ser aquilo. Perdera outras pessoas que amava antes, mas nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira. Não havia mais aquela dor lancinante, nem o sentimento de que nada estaria bem. Esses sentimentos ele havia sentido a respeito dela meses atrás, quando ela ainda estava viva.

O que sentia agora era bem diferente.

Lembrava um pouco o sentimento de ter de volta algo raro e preciso, apenas para perdê-lo instantes depois, de maneira definitiva. Mas era infinitamente mais cruel.

* * *

Uma guerra é sempre uma guerra, não importa onde ela esteja, ou quem envolva. A destruição que ela traz consigo fere física e psicologicamente. E, muitas vezes, de forma irreversível.

Harry Potter se achava jovem demais para estar liderando aquela guerra. Mas também sabia que não tinha escolha.

Todos colocavam em seus ombros as esperanças de ver aquele pesadelo chegar ao fim um dia. Ele era O Escolhido, o único capaz de vencer Voldemort, diziam. E todos achavam mais do que natural que ele, então, assumisse a liderança. Ninguém se importava se ele já havia sofrido demais para alguém que tinha apenas dezessete anos, ninguém se importava se ele estava pronto para a tarefa, ninguém se importava se ele desejava aquilo. Ninguém se importava em se importar.

Ou quase ninguém, na verdade.

Havia os Weasleys, que o acolheram na Toca quando Harry decidiu que não queria mais ficar em Grimmauld Place e não poderia nunca ficar com os Dursleys. Havia Lupin, o único capaz de fornecer uma orientação para Harry, desde que Dumbledore se fora. E havia Mione, sempre pronta para ajudá-lo, no que fosse preciso.

Harry sabia que sem ela e sem Rony –um dos Weasleys, e seu melhor amigo –ele, provavelmente, não teria suportado até onde estava suportando. Era um peso grande demais para uma pessoa só, mas não havia como evitar. Ao menos, ele tinha quem o amparasse, pensava, quando tudo parecia estar dando errado.

Uma família adotiva, dois melhores amigos, um guia. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal.

Mas para ele era. Especialmente quando pensava que a maioria das pessoas ao seu lado já haviam se perdido, e que o seu maior medo era que mais pessoas o deixassem em meio ao vazio, uma vez que estar ao lado de Harry Potter também significava correr um risco permanente. E isso machucava. Porque implicava que a pessoa que ele mais desejava que estivesse junto dele, não poderia estar. Mais uma vez, um dos Weasleys estava entre as pessoas mais importantes para ele. Mas não era como Rony.

Ginny. A mais nova da família, com seus cabelos cor de fogo e rosto cheio de sardas. Com um sorriso que fazia Harry pensar que qualquer coisa era possível... Menos eles ficarem juntos. Ele não poderia colocá-la em risco.

Doía pensar que terminaram no ano anterior porque, ficarem juntos, era expor Ginny ao perigo. Seu maior medo era vê-la nas mãos de Voldemort, afinal. E, para evitar isso, decidira, era capaz de tudo. Inclusive aceitar a liderança da Ordem da Fênix, e a idéia de que o futuro daquela guerra estava nas suas mãos.

* * *

_I can't feel my senses _

_(Eu não consigo sentir os meus sentidos)  
I just feel the cold _

_(Eu só sinto o frio)  
All colors seem to fade away _

_(Todas as cores parecem desaparecer)  
I can't reach my soul _

_(Eu não consigo alcançar minha alma)_

Primeiro os sorrisos, depois as palavras. Ela costumava achar palavras desnecessárias, interrupções de silêncios que não precisavam ser interrompidos. Mas foi exatamente o seu costume de apreciar o silêncio que a destruiu.

A primeira destruição veio quando ela tinha apenas onze anos, na forma de um diário negro, com o qual ela podia falar sem quebrar o silêncio. O seu amigo de palavras escritas e silenciosas. O amigo que a destruiu por lhe mostrar o quanto o silêncio podia ser maravilhoso, a ponto de ela ficar em silêncio sobre ele enquanto sua alma era roubada. O primeiro de cinco silêncios.

A primeira de cinco destruições.

Mas havia uma coisa que ela apreciava mais do que o silêncio, e que, algumas vezes, faziam as palavras mais toleráveis: música.

* * *

A melodia era baixa, dolorosa e encantadora. Ginny não via outra alternativa para si mesma que não fosse segui-la. Não que fosse algo simples. A escuridão ao seu redor parecia cercá-la, e a ruiva olhou incerta para o caminho à sua frente. O casarão era frio, escuro e imenso. Ginny não sabia se era melhor ficar parada ou seguir atrás da música pelo corredor. Por algum motivo, ambas as hipóteses pareciam igualmente assustadoras.

Resolveu seguir em frente, passos lentos e cautelosos. O fascínio da canção era mais forte do que a idéia de procurar uma saída.

Uma brisa gelada a fez estremecer. Os pés descalços tocavam na madeira fria, e o vestido negro não parecia ser o suficiente para que ela pudesse se aquecer. Os passos eram o mais silenciosos possível, para que ninguém a notasse. A música parecia cada vez mais próxima. E então, ela a alcançou.

A respiração ficou suspensa. Seus pés descalços tocavam em algo molhado, quente e denso. E ela não precisava olhar para o chão para saber que era sangue. E, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Seus olhos estavam fixos na garota magra e pálida, de cabelos ruivos e compridos, que a observava, deixando a flauta que antes tocava cair no chão. E, ao lado dela, estava Tom Riddle, sorrindo.

A garota a olhava surpresa, os olhos castanhos, entretanto, parecendo sem vida. Os olhos castanhos que costumavam ser os seus. O sangue derramado cobria as mãos pálidas da menina e se espalhava pelo chão. O vestido preto, os pés descalços. E Tom Riddle a enlaçando pela cintura.

- Senti sua falta, minha pequena.

Ela recuou, em pânico, a respiração acelerada. Não podia ser ela. Simplesmente não podia. Tentou sair dali, mas a porta bateu atrás de si. Ginny forçou a maçaneta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Sem sucesso.

Uma mão gelada e pálida, manchada de sangue, tocou a sua. A ruiva se virou, para ver a si mesma, os olhos castanhos vazios.

-Ginny!

Os olhos se abriram para encarar outro par de íris castanhas. Mas essas eram mais escuras. E vivas. Ginny abraçou Hermione, sentindo que tremia. Um pesadelo, disse a sei mesma. Foi apenas um pesadelo. E ela teria se acalmado, se ele não viesse nas noites seguintes, uma após a outra, se ela conseguisse acordar sem que outra pessoa tivesse que chamá-la, uma vez que sozinha, era impossível.

Numa dessas madrugadas, entretanto, foram vozes exaltadas que a trouxeram de volta à realidade. Com passos lentos, cuidadosos, ela se dirigiu ao quarto onde estavam Harry e Rony e, pelas vozes, Mione.

A ruiva prestou atenção na conversa. Horcruxes.

_Algo que era capaz tanto de manter Voldemort vivo, como destruí-lo._

A ruiva sentiu o pulso acelerar enquanto eles falavam sobre o assunto. Fragmentos da alma de Voldemort. _O diário_. Merlim!

A conversa então partiu para o que seriam as horcruxes que eles desconheciam, e onde estariam. E Ginny entendeu o porquê daquela conversa estar acontecendo tão tarde. A próxima missão deles tinha como alvo a antiga Mansão dos Riddle, onde Harry tinha suspeitas de haver horcruxes,e estavam decidindo quem iria junto deles ou não.

A ruiva, naquele instante, fez sua primeira escolha, a primeira de uma série que a levaria aos próximos silêncios. E às próximas destruições.

* * *

_For so long I've tried to shield you from the world _

_(Por tanto tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo)  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own _

_(Você não podia enfrentar a liberdade sozinha)_

_Here I am left in silence_

_(Aqui eu estou, deixado em silêncio)_

No fim, toda a proteção, todo o cuidado, se não foram exclusivamente jogados fora, serviram apenas para lhe privar dos momentos que ele poderia ter partilhado com Ginny.

* * *

O céu estava pálido e cinzento, ele reparou. Tudo ao seu redor parecia delicadamente desprovido de cor, como se sem a intensidade de Ginny, o seu mundo perdesse as tonalidades, e se tornasse um misto infindável de tons de cinza apenas. Talvez por esse motivo que as flores que ele depositara na lápide fossem brancas. Não havia como se roubar a cor de algo que não a possuía.

Os gritos. Os feitiços que ele via cortarem o céu ao seu redor. Harry mordeu o lábio com força, tentando se concentrar apenas no Comensal à sua frente.

Descobriu que era impossível. A cada instante se virava tentando ver como Mione e Ron estavam.

Maldita idéia que tiveram de ir à casa dos Riddle atrás das horcruxes. Tiveram suspeitas que poderia haver horcruxes lá, e agora se viam em uma emboscada. Como ele pudera deixar isso acontecer?

Sentiu uma fisgada no braço, e obrigou-se a voltar a atenção contra o Comensal com quem lutava. Não podia ver o seu rosto, mas já ouvira aquela voz em algum lugar anteriormente. Desgraçados. Como podiam saber do plano?

O céu acima deles estava cinzento, e uma brisa fria e úmida era o prelúdio da tempestade que viria. Harry não se importava, a única coisa importante era tirar todos da Ordem dali. E rápido.

Quando finalmente conseguiu derrubar o Comensal com um Estupore, foi que ele viu Ginny correr em sua direção.

- Harry, eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa...

- Ginny, eu não tenho tempo...

- É sério!

O olhar dele encontrou as íris castanhas brilhando, aterrorizadas. Acenou com a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que encontrei algo.

Harry sentiu o coração bater apressadamente. E se não fosse apenas uma emboscada, afinal?

Por um instante, esqueceu-se da raiva que estava sentindo pela ruiva desde aquela manhã, quando ela se prontificara a ir com eles, e nada a fizera mudar de idéia.

A mansão estava decadente, e Ginny entrou se esgueirando por uma das janelas, já que a porta estava completamente fora de questão, dada a quantia de Comensais rondando por ali.

A madeira estava quebrada em vários trechos, e o cheiro de mofo era sufocante. Harry olhou ao redor, e voltou seu olhar para Ginny. A ruiva seguia em frente, decidida.

Ao fim de um corredor, depararam-se com um grande armário de vidro. Harry ficou olhando para o vidro empoeirado, sem entender, até que ela apontou.

- O medalhão. Você tem um igual, não é mesmo?

Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto. Ali estava o medalhão de Slytherin, o verdadeiro, encostado junto a vários objetos de metal. Sem pensar duas vezes, forçou a porta do armário. Ela não se moveu.

- Foi por isso que te chamei, Harry. – a ruiva acenou com a cabeça – Olha o detalhe do puxador.

Harry observou o puxador de prata com mais atenção. Havia o desenho de uma pequena serpente ali.

O seu olhar encontrou o de Ginny, e ela deu de ombros.

- Não custa tentar, né?

Harry, como no episódio da Câmara, se concentrou no animal entalhado ali, procurando imaginá-lo vivo. E sussurrou.

_- Abra._

O objeto se mexeu, e Harry ouviu o barulho de algo se abrindo. Por um instante, ninguém se atreveu a nem mesmo respirar.

Lentamente, puxou a porta de vidro. Ela se abriu.

As mãos trêmulas seguraram o medalhão. Harry encontrou o olhar de Ginny.

-Ginny, conseguimos! Você encontrou exatamente o que eu precisava.

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam. Ela sorria. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir também, enquanto a abraçava.

Ginny...

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, sentiu os lábios da ruiva sobre os seus, e se deixou levar. Ginny lhe trazia paz, em meio ao caos que andava sua vida. Merlim, como ele conseguira se manter afastado dela esse tempo todo?

Por um instante, ele se permitiu esquecer tudo. Os comensais, as horcruxes, a guerra... Até sentir que era lançado para trás, contra o vidro, e ouviu a voz desesperada de Ginny.

-Harry!

Os cacos cortaram suas costas, e o moreno gritou de dor. Abriu os olhos, se deparando com dois comensais, um homem e uma mulher. A mulher ria.

- Cuide de levar o Baby Potter ao Lorde, Rodolphus... Eu fico com a namoradinha dele...

Bellatrix Lestrange. Maldição.

Harry tentou proteger Ginny, mas Lestrange se interpôs. A luta que se seguiu foi longa e cansativa. Harry tinha a preocupação de proteger o medalhão, e de ver como Ginny estava.

Até que sentiu que batia contra o vidro outra vez, e tudo escureceu.

* * *

_I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance _

_(Eu pararia de corer, se eu soubesse que havia uma chance)  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go _

_(Acaba comigo sacrificar tudo, mas eu sou forçada a deixar pra trás)_

Quando as canções se tornaram mórbidas, no entanto, ela soube que a culpa era apenas sua. Porque seus sonhos se mostraram avisos que ela fingiu não ouvir. E assim, ela podia se sentir angustiada e culpada. Seu silêncio sobre os sonhos foi a segunda destruição. As escolhas que ela seria obrigada a fazer a partir dessa destruição, entretanto, jamais seriam sua culpa.

* * *

A dor que ela sentia ultrapassava tudo que poderia ter imaginado um dia. Os olhos fechados deixavam as lágrimas correrem quentes pelo rosto. Não se importava de chorar. O frio que ela sentia era tão grande que ao menos sentir que chorava lhe lembrava de que ainda estava viva, apesar de tudo.

O silêncio ao seu redor era completo. Talvez agora fosse seguro se mover. Lentamente, abriu os olhos.

O cheiro de umidade era insuportável, assim como a escuridão. Apenas uma réstia de claridade entrava, mostrando a si mesma o estado deplorável em que estava.

As marcas roxas e de sangue, as roupas rasgadas, a lembrança de cada Cruciatus que sofrera. Não precisava se ver. Não desejava, na verdade. Queria que Voldemort ou os Comensais a matassem de uma vez. Pelo menos, a morte não deveria doer tanto.

Pensou em se levantar, mas desistiu no caminho. Não conseguiria.  
Respirava com dificuldade, o ar frio parecendo cortar seus pulmões. Silêncio. O silêncio era tão completo que a amedrontava mais do que os gritos que se acostumara a ouvir desde que chegara lá, e quase até mais do que ouvir seus próprios gritos. O silêncio era a certeza de que os Comensais deveriam estar ocupados em algo importante o suficiente para deixar os prisioneiros em paz.

O tempo passava. Ginny não sabia se estava olhando para o teto há horas, ou apenas alguns minutos, quando ouviu as vozes se aproximando.

- E então, onde está a queridinha do Potter?

Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar. Havia ouvido aquela voz apenas em uma ocasião, quando chegara lá e desejava não ouvi-la nunca mais.

Escutou o barulho das trancas da pesada porta que a mantinha ali serem destravadas, e, num assomo de horror, viu à sua frente um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, com um brilho avermelhado.

Não parecia com o mostro contra qual Harry dizia ter lutado no seu quinto ano. Havia até mesmo algo de belo nos traços finos do rosto. Mas, mesmo assim, havia algo ao redor dele que parecia dizer claramente que aquele homem não podia ser humano, era maligno demais para isso.

Muito tempo atrás, Ginny sabia que ele havia sido humano, entretanto. Um humano belo e fascinante, chamado Tom Riddle.

E que agora, era conhecido como Lord Voldemort.

- Há quanto tempo, minha pequena Weasley...

A voz saiu de uma maneira tão leve que Ginny sentiu uma onda de pânico. O que ele iria querer com ela?

- Deixem-me a sós com ela.

Os comensais ao redor assentiram. Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar quando se viu sozinha com Voldemort. Tudo bem, desejava a morte e não a temia. Mas não desejava mais torturas. O brilho nos olhos dele era demoníaco.

- Nossa, você está lastimável.

O comentário soou divertido e despreocupado, como uma observação qualquer, enquanto ele a olhava de cima a baixo.

- O que você quer? Eu não vou dar nenhuma informação.

Voldemort fez um leve aceno com a varinha, e a ruiva se dobrou no chão, sentindo o Cruciatus percorrer seu corpo.

- Já haviam me dito que você era especialmente teimosa e especialmente determinada em não nos revelar nada, pequena. E se eu usasse a Legilimência, talvez apenas perdesse meu tempo com uma mente vazia. Afinal, você deve ter sido a protegida do Potter, não é mesmo?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o grito de dor.

- Mas... – ele continuou, como se aquilo não tivesse importância – É exatamente por isso que eu quero falar com você.

A dor parou. Ginny respirou fundo, paralisada de pânico.

- Como assim? Se eu não tenho nada para contar...

- Mas você me seria uma arma útil por si mesma.

A voz da ruiva saiu mais trêmula do que ela gostaria.

- Do que está falando?

Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção. Ginny recuou contra a parede.

- Acho que você ama sua família, não é mesmo? Não ia gostar de ver sua cunhada, grávida, perder o seu futuro sobrinho, ou o marido dela, seu irmão, ou até mesmo os dois, só para darmos um exemplo...

Ginny engoliu em seco. Ele sorriu ao ver isso.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo me diz que as suas informações são nulas. Você valia demais para que seu namoradinho pudesse lhe contar qualquer coisa que te pusesse em risco. E é exatamente isso que torna você meu grande trunfo. A sua valia com Potter.

- Como assim?

- Sua vida não importa para você, não é mesmo? É uma tola, vejo em seus olhos que você morreria para proteger quem ama. Mas é a sua vida que vai protegê-los. Ao menos, a sua família.

- Harry... Harry não permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse com meus pais...

A dor excruciante outra vez. Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam mais avermelhados.

- Como pode ter certeza? Sabe, infiltração é uma técnica muito útil. A Ordem está cheia de espiões que poderiam fazer esse serviço a qualquer instante.

- É mentira.

A voz saiu baixa, amedrontada. Ginny teve certeza de que seria morta naquele momento. Mas, surpreendentemente, a dor parou.

- Você quer arriscar?

Os olhos dele a encararam. Frios, sem vida, era como mergulhar na escuridão. E, de repente, Ginny tinha certeza de que Voldemort não estava mentindo. Que seus pais, seus irmãos, poderiam ser assassinados a qualquer instante. A menos que...

- O que você quer de mim?

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele, enquanto ele dava mais um passo em sua direção. Um sorriso extremamente cruel.

- É muito simples, minha cara. Você morta feriria Potter. Mas você ao meu lado o destruiria por dentro. Completamente.

As palavras dele soaram estranhas para Ginny. Como assim, ao lado dele?

- _Nunca_ eu vou me aliar a você.

A voz dela foi letal. Ela se preparou para receber mais um cruciatus, mas a reação dele a surpreendeu. Voldemort ria.

- A escolha é apenas sua. Ver sua família morta ou seu namoradinho abalado. O que você prefere?

- Eu...

A voz dela morreu. Não havia escolhas. Não havia tempo para pensar em alguma saída. Ou aceitava descobrir o que Voldemort desejava, ou assinaria a sentença de morte daqueles que amava.

Harry… Ao menos, ele estaria vivo, certo? Aquele era um preço justo se comparado a ver seus irmãos e seus pais vivos também.

Além do mais, sua família também era a família de Harry. Estava em suas mãos se colocava tudo a perder para ele ou não.

- Depende apenas de você.

As palavras dele eram simples e letais.

Trêmula, Ginny balançou a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

Sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu rosto, e num acesso de pânico, olhou para o homem à sua frente. Ele sorria levemente.

- Por que você acha que dei ordens a todos os Comensais para que, além do cruciatus, não chegassem perto de você?

A ruiva sentiu o sangue gelar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas correndo outra vez. A voz leve e letal em seu ouvido.

- Entregue-me o que Potter sempre desejou. _Você_.

Ela não tornou a abrir os olhos, e nem tentou impedir as lágrimas de virem quando sentiu os lábios de Tom percorrendo seu pescoço. Preferia pensar nele como Tom Riddle, e não como Voldemort, se as coisas tomariam aquele rumo. Até mesmo por ele não parecer o monstro com feições ofídicas que Harry lhe dissera.

Harry...Os pensamentos de Ginny não conseguiram evitar Harry quando sentiu o corpo de Tom sobre o seu, e uma exclamação de dor escapou de seus lábios. Uma exclamação de dor que não era apenas física.

Ainda naquele dia, a ruiva deixou as masmorras. O seu acordo com Voldemort estava selado. O juramento promíscuo, do qual ela sabia que se arrependeria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

_You gave up the fight _

_(Você desistiu da luta)  
You left me behind _

_(Você me deixou para trás)  
All that's done's forgiven _

_(Tudo que está feito, está perdoado)  
You'll always be mine _

_(Você sempre será minha)  
I know deep inside _

_(Eu sei, bem no fundo)  
All that's done's forgiven _

_(Tudo que está feito, está pedoado)  
_

A neve ao redor parecia combinar com o cenário sem cor daquele local, também. O manto branco lhe lembrava uma aura de inocência que, em algum ponto, havia se perdido completamente. A inocência que ele gostava de lembrar em Ginny.

Mas a ausência de cores começara meses atrás. Agora, existia apenas a muda confirmação.

* * *

Harry jamais esqueceria daquela tarde. Quando acordou, viu vários membros da Ordem ao redor de si. No meio da confusão, compreendeu, da maneira mais dolorosa, que Ginny havia sido levada.

Só podia pensar em como aquilo tinha sido sua culpa. Merlim, se ele tivesse sido mais firme, e não tivesse permitido que ela partisse em missão com eles, se ele a tivesse protegido de Bellatrix, se não tivesse desmaiado quando batera contra aquele maldito armário... Sua culpa. Era exclusivamente sua culpa.

Não conseguia encarar nenhum dos Weasleys, não quando, por sua causa, eles haviam perdido a filha deles. Rony nunca dissera nada, mas não era preciso. Harry via a acusação nos olhos do amigo, mesmo que este não falasse nada a respeito.

Mais do que nunca, estava empenhado em derrotar Voldemort. Destruiria as horcruxes.

O pior era não saber se Ginny estava viva ou não, nem como ela estaria. E sim, ter ciência que ela se perdera em vão. O medalhão que eles haviam encontrado não pertencera a Salazar Slytherin, e sim a um bruxo chamado Eric Winter, que provavelmente era algum descendente do próprio Salazar, mas não-portador do medalhão original.

E mais do que tudo, se ela havia sido levada, havia sido única e exclusivamente porque os Lestrange haviam visto se beijando. Se ele não tivesse sido tão estúpido, se ele tivesse a empurrado, se por um momento tivesse pensado no quanto aquilo era arriscado em meio à batalha em que estavam, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eles provavelmente teriam deixado o local a tempo, Ginny não seria levada.

Merlim, como ele podia ser tão estúpido? Perguntou a si mesmo, olhando para o medalhão que encontrara com raiva.

Ele iria resgatá-la, decidiu. Custasse o que fosse necessário, ele descobriria como Ginny estava. E a tiraria das mãos dos Comensais. Fora por sua culpa que ela caíra nas mãos deles, logo, era sua missão salvá-la. Mione dizia que ele estava se tornando obsessivo. Ele não se importava. A amiga simplesmente não podia entender, não fora ela quem perdera todos que amava, não fora ela que expusera a pessoa que mais desejava proteger ao perigo mortal.

Logo, quando um dos espiões da Ordem conseguira descobrir que Voldemort planejava um ataque a Hogsmead, Harry decidiu que interviria.

Era uma noite de primavera. Meses haviam se passado desde que Ginny desaparecera. Não havia informações sobre Ginny, nem como prisioneira, que o espião tivesse conseguido descobrir. O medo mortal de Harry era descobrir que a ruiva estava morta.

O ar úmido preenchia o ar. Harry podia sentir a ansiedade nos presentes. Rony, em especial, estava particularmente nervoso. Harry reparou que a mão do ruivo, segurando firme a de Mione, tremia. O moreno podia compreender o porquê.

Haviam conseguido fechar todos os estabelecimentos, e as pessoas estavam em suas casas. Houvera um forte clima de histeria quando as palavras 'possível ataque' foram ditas, mas fora em consenso que decidiram que aquele era o único jeito de evacuarem o local, evitando que as pessoas se ferissem.

Quando viram uma massa negra, saída de perto da Casa dos Gritos, se aproximando, Harry percebeu que também tremia. Enquanto as horcruxes não fossem destruídas, ainda não poderia derrotar Voldemort, mas, certamente, faria o possível para que aquele maldito sofresse.

Fazia o possível para encontrar o monstro de rosto ofídico que se habituara a enfrentar, mas não conseguia localizá-lo em meio à multidão mascarada. Apenas um deles não usava máscara, e parecia conduzir a multidão. Harry estreitou os olhos para tentar ver melhor.

Não aparentava ter mais de quarenta anos. A pele era quase albina, os cabelos negros, e, mesmo àquela distância, Harry podia identificar um brilho vermelho nos olhos dele. Ao seu lado, vinha um comensal mascarado como os outros.

Quando a multidão se aproximou, alguns integrantes da Ordem recuaram. O ódio em Harry era grande demais para que ele também fizesse isso. O homem que conduzia os Comensais estava sorrindo, e quando falou, a voz gélida soou de alguma forma extremamente familiar.

- Há quanto tempo, Harry Potter.

- Quem é você? Voldemort está com medo e agora manda outros liderarem seus ataques?

A pergunta não viera de Harry, mas sim, de Rony. O ruivo parecia estar furioso. O líder dos Comensais riu.

- E quem é você, um Weasley, para saber o que o Lord faz, ou não? Eu sou o bruxo pertencente à família mais importante de toda Bretanha. Apenas, para conseguir mais aliados, precisei voltar a uma aparência que não usava havia muito, por isso que seu amigo não me reconheceu.

Harry sentiu algo muito próximo ao que deveria ser um soco no estômago.

- Voldemort?

- Eu mesmo, Harry. Faz mais de dois anos desde o nosso último encontro, não é mesmo? Você mudou, eu mudei. E tive aprovação.

Harry reparou que Voldemort pusera a mão sobre o ombro do Comensal ao lado, apertando levemente. O moreno não pode deixar de se perguntar, por um instante, o porquê daquele gesto.

Voldemort continuou, entretanto.

- E vocês parecem ter agido antes de nós, por aqui, não é mesmo? Que adorável... Algo me diz que a batalha será entre nós, então.

O moreno não recuou.

- Mas antes, acho que você gostaria de ter notícias da sua namoradinha, não é mesmo? Alguma informação que o tranqüilize, antes de morrer.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo. As palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse conter-se.

- O que você fez com Ginny?

- Ela está muito bem. Infelizmente para você, não tenha esperanças de vê-la também quando se juntar a seus queridos pais. Mas... Eu posso te dar um encontro entre vocês dois, por que não? Lorde Voldemort sabe ser piedoso também... – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, um sorriso sinistro os lábios – Ginny, por favor, tire a máscara.

Harry viu o comensal ao lado de Voldemort se virar para ele, como que surpreso. Harry sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Vamos, Ginny. O que custa dar um olá ao seu antigo namoradinho? Você sabe que eu irei protegê-la, minha querida.

A respiração de Harry ficou suspensa, enquanto o comensal ao lado de Voldemort lentamente tirava a máscara. Nada o prepararia para o que ele veria a seguir. O rosto pálido, os cabelos compridos e ruivos, e os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Ginny. Atrás de si, ele ouviu Mione sufocar um grito.

Não, uma voz disse na mente do moreno, não é possível que seja Ginny. Pode ser qualquer Comensal usando a Polissuco...

- Como você treinava Quadribol quando era criança?

A pergunta soou patética até mesmo para o próprio Harry, mas era pessoal o suficiente para ele saber se era Ginny ou não.

A ruiva deu um sorriso triste.

- Roubava as vassouras dos meus irmãos quando eles não estavam por perto.

Harry sentiu como se um punho de ferro apertasse seu peito. Ouviu Rony atrás de si exclamar algo, mas não pode entender o quê.

- Ginny?

Não podia ser...Merlim, aquilo não era real.

- Sou eu mesma, Harry.

- É Imperius... Só pode ser...

A voz de Mione era assustada, incerta. Harry acenou. Claro, isso explicaria tudo...

Mas Ginny acenou com a cabeça.

- Não, Mione. Não é nada disso.

- Como...?

Voldemort riu.

- Oras, não foi muita coincidência Bella e Rodolphus terem entrado justo na hora em que os pombinhos estavam juntos?

Harry recuou, sentindo o sangue gelar. Ginny havia insistido para ir junto deles naquela vez. Ginny o levara até o falso medalhão. Ginny o beijara…

- Foi tudo um plano.

Harry não acreditou que era sua própria voz que dizia aquilo.

A ruiva acenou.

- Sim. Foi tudo planejado.

Harry sentiu o punho de ferro em seu peito apertar com mais força. As lágrimas vieram junto do grito de horror de Mione, e de surpresa de Rony.

Voldemort ria.

- Ela é fabulosa, não é mesmo? Claro, ela mereceu a Marca que ganhou após isso...

Ele levantou a manga das vestes de Ginny, revelando a caveira fantasmagórica no antebraço esquerdo da ruiva.

- COMO?

Harry ouviu a voz de Rony gritar ao fundo, e a exclamação mista de surpresa e terror vinda da Ordem. A sua garganta pareceu apertada também.

- Ginny... Como... Sua…

A palavra 'Traidora!' escapou de seus lábios sem que Harry se desse conta.

O rosto de Ginny era impassível, apenas por um instante o moreno teve a impressão de ver uma sombra passar pelas íris castanhas, mas não se importou.

- Bem... – Voldemort começou, a voz assustadoramente divertida, – Acho que agora podemos conversar nós dois, Harry...

* * *

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_(Diga-me que estou gelada, mas o que eu posso fazer?)  
__Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_(Não posso contar as razões, eu fiz isso por você)  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_(Quando as mentiras tornam-se verdades, eu me sacrifiquei por você)  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_(Você diz que eu estou gelada, mas o que eu posso fazer?)_

A terceira destruição estava a caminho, sendo seguida de perto por uma melodia sinistra como a do seu pesadelo, mas que, dessa vez, não a fascinava. Não quando o pesadelo havia se tornado sua realidade. E, mais do que nunca, ela desejava o silêncio. Não o silêncio das ações, que a destruía. Mas o silêncio da música que vinha atormentá-la, após cada silêncio destrutivo, para lembrá-la que aquele não fora o último. Mas ele não vinha. Apenas a mesma canção macabra, se repetindo infindáveis vezes.

* * *

Os dias se passavam de forma mais lenta do que ela desejava. Ginny já não tinha certeza se estava lá há meses ou anos. Via os comensais, e, pela movimentação, tinha certeza que estava acontecendo algo que ela não sabia.

Ela suspirou, olhando para o céu no quarto de Tom Riddle, onde passara a ficar trancada. Um cárcere pelo outro. Mas, ao menos naquele, podia ver o céu. Aquilo era o seu pesadelo transformado em realidade, e tinha consciência disso. Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. Nem a primeira, nem a última. Mas ainda era cedo da noite, e ela podia chorar em paz. Ele só vinha quando a madrugada estava alta.

No começo, achava a idéia insuportável. A idéia da morte era mais aceitável do que a estar tendo aquele tipo de relacionamento com o homem que já a destruíra uma vez, quando tinha onze anos, e que era seu maior inimigo.

E que pretendia usá-la contra Harry.

Mas, como ele lhe obrigara a aceitar, a morte não ajudaria em nada as pessoas que ela tentava proteger. Pelo contrário.

E então, Ginny apenas tentava evitar pensar em Harry.

Ao menos até aquele instante, em que ouviu a porta ser destrancada, e virou-se, assustada.

- Minha pequena Ginny... Quer dar um passeio hoje à noite?

Ele sorria. Ginny se deu conta que recuara. Havia um brilho nos olhos dele o qual ela não se lembrava de ter visto anteriormente.

- Como assim?

Ele começou a andar levemente em sua direção.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ser apresentada como minha companheira, para [i_todos[/i_.

Merlim! Que aquele fosse um pesadelo...

- Você está falando...?

- Sim, do seu querido namoradinho e de todos que te conheciam na Ordem.

Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar. Ele tocou o resto dela, as mãos pálidas e longas. Ginny estremeceu.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fazer, não é mesmo? – ele começou, levemente – Apenas mostre que está ao meu lado, ou do contrário... _Algo_ me diz que você irá sofrer, minha pequena.

Ela assentiu, engolindo em seco. Não era um pesadelo, era a realidade.

Para muitos Comensais, especialmente os do círculo íntimo de Voldemort, não foi uma surpresa ver Ginny entre eles. Ela imaginou que eles já deviam saber do plano. Olhou para si mesma, as vestes negras, os cabelos ruivos presos para trás, sabia estar mais pálida do que nunca.

- Mas, claro, não podemos esquecer de uma coisa antes de irmos...

Todos se entreolharam, sem entender. Mas os olhos de Voldemort, e seu brilho avermelhado, estavam fixos em Ginny.

- Me dê seu antebraço, Ginevra.

Ginny olhou para ele horrorizada. Sabia o que ele faria.

O silêncio ao redor deles era tenso. Todos se perguntavam o que a mais nova dos Weasley faria. Esperavam que ela chorasse, gritasse, tivesse alguma reação. Mas ela não se moveu.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça, e ergueu a manga das vestes.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Voldemort segurarem seu braço, e o toque da varinha.

Por um instante, ela sentiu a pele em fogo, de forma tão aguda que teve vontade de gritar, implorar por socorro. Sentiu a pele se rasgar, na forma da tatuagem macabra. Mordeu os lábios até sangrarem, na tentativa de não gritar. Foi em vão.

Quando tudo acabou, estava ajoelhada no chão frio, segurando o antebraço com a mão direita, com todas as forças.

- Agora sim, – ele sorria, os olhos mais avermelhados do que nunca – Você está pronta.

Naquela noite, Ginny mais do que nunca desejou a morte. A voz de Harry a chamando de traidora ecoava em sua mente. E o pior de tudo eram os risos de Voldemort. Risos causados pelas lágrimas que ela não pôde conter mais após chegar ao esconderijo deles, risos causados pela sua dor, seu sofrimento. Desespero em ouvir a voz daquele maldito ao seu lado, lhe dizendo que ela fora excelente.

E sabia que não poderia voltar atrás, até mesmo pelo bem de Harry. Agora a situação era definitiva, e dolorosamente real. Procurou não pensar em seus pais, seus irmãos, Mione, a Ordem... Harry.

O sofrimento nos olhos dele a atingiu como uma navalha. Como ele podia acreditar que tudo não passara de um plano dela, que ela estava com os Comensais antes mesmo de ser raptada? Merlim, ele a conhecera praticamente sua vida toda!

- Se ele não acredita em você, pequena, é sinal de que talvez ele não a mereça...

Ginny olhou furiosa para Voldemort. Maldito, como ele podia se divertir com aquilo?

- É culpa sua.

- Por seu namoradinho ser estúpido? A única culpa que tenho é de que ele ainda esteja vivo.

- Como ousa...

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu uma dor física percorrer seu corpo, e um brilho vermelho nas íris negras.

- Eu vou ser bem claro, pequena. O plano está indo melhor do que o esperado, e não vai ser suas crises de culpa que irão mudar isso. Uma ação errada, e você sabe o que irá perder, não?

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio. Os olhos brilhando de ódio.

Não havia outra saída além de aceitar que, para todos os que conhecia, ela era uma traidora. Não havia outra saída além de aceitar que estava presa no quartel general de Voldemort.

Mas, talvez fosse a hora de pensar nas possibilidades que aquilo lhe abria.

* * *

_I watched the clouds drifting away _

_(Eu observei as nuvens sumirem)  
Still the sun can't warm my face _

_(Mas o sol ainda não pode aquecer meu rosto)  
I know it was destined to go wrong _

_(Eu sabia que estava destinado a dar errado)  
You were looking for the great escape _

_(Você estava procurando pela grande fuga)  
To chase your demons away _

_(Para espantar seus demônios)_

Lembrar era sofrimento. Esquecer era impossível.

Então, tudo se resumia a ficar ali, parado. Não se importava com o vento frio que o fazia estremecer, e as pétalas secas, de flores deixadas antes das suas, irem embora no vento. Um dia, elas pareciam ter sido coloridas. Agora, nada mais eram que algo vazio também. Não havia mais cor e nem essência.

A morte não é nada além de pétalas secas levadas ao vento, afinal. E as suas flores agora depositadas ali, brancas, já de outrora desprovidas de cor, diziam que a vida era incompleta.

* * *

Aquela noite fora a pior batalha da vida de Harry. Não porque ele tivera de enfrentar Voldemort frente a frente em um local em que ele teria de tomar cuidado para que nenhum inocente se ferisse, não porque ele estava liderando todos da Ordem, mas sim porque ele tinha o rosto de Ginny à sua frente, lutando _contra_ eles. Porque ele via a expressão impassível no rosto dela, porque não conseguia acreditar, simplesmente. Durante todo aquele tempo, ele temendo que ela estivesse morta... E ela ao lado de Voldemort?

Nada podia se equiparar ao ódio que tomara conta de Harry. Só podia ser um pesadelo, dizia a si mesmo. Um pesadelo dolorosamente real. O silêncio que se abatera sobre todos na Ordem. A decepção nos olhos dos Weasleys. O grito desesperado da Sra Weasley quando soube da verdade.

Como a mágoa era tão visível em todos que a haviam conhecido.

Naquela noite, Ginny morreu para Harry.

As lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos eram para uma garota morta, ele decidiu, não para uma traidora. Toda a dor e sofrimento eram pela morte de Ginny. Morte que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, uma vez que ela estava ao lado de Voldemort, de qualquer maneira. Mas aquela morte, para Harry, ocorrera naquela noite.

Preferia ver Ginny morta, do que pensar nas coisas que ela fizera, do que pensar que ela estava ao lado de Voldemort por vontade própria.

Meses de agonia e silêncio se passaram para ele. Noites contínuas de pesadelos, em que ele via sempre a mesma cena. A mesma moça ruiva tirando a máscara cadavérica, a mesma moça ruiva aparatando junto de seu maior inimigo.

Por mais de uma vez, tentou reatar a conexão mental com Voldemort, para de, alguma forma, tentar ver Ginny, tentar encontrar algo que lhe dissesse que aquilo tudo era uma mentira, mas foi em vão. Voldemort continuava usando oclumência contra ele, e a única coisa que restava a Harry era o silêncio, e a amarga certeza de que perdera Ginny, da pior maneira possível.

Uma noite, em especial, enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado, tentando se concentrar no possível paradeiro de uma das horcruxes, e não percebeu de imediato a coruja negra que se aproximava, voando lentamente. Apenas se deu conta do animal quando sentiu o bico dela em sua mão.

Com uma exclamação de dor, viu uma carta no bico.

_Para Harry Potter_

Não havia remetente, mas o moreno conhecia aquela caligrafia leve bem demais para poder se confundir.

_Ginny_.

As mãos dele tremiam quando ele pegou o envelope. Uma carta de Ginny, depois de tanto tempo?

O coração dele batia descompassado. Aquilo sim não era real. Harry olhava fixamente para o envelope, sem nem reparar que a coruja fora embora e o deixara ali, sem esperar resposta.

E se na carta estivesse a explicação que ele buscara por todo aquele tempo? Uma resposta, qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer que ela ainda estava do seu lado... Assim como poderia haver feitiços de qualquer espécie. Não fazia muito tempo que Mione descobrira que um auror fora envenenado por abrir uma carta que continha pó venenoso dentro, e se Ginny fora capaz de armar tudo aquilo que ela armara... Seria bastante plausível escrever uma carta e lhe enviar, supostamente acreditando que ele iria abrir para ter alguma resposta dela... E se amaldiçoado, talvez de forma irreparável.

Olhou para o envelope, mordendo o lábio. Valeria a pena arriscar? Um misto de esperança surgia em meio ao ódio, como uma luz fraca em meio as trevas.

Mas o ódio e a desconfiança venceram. Harry olhou para a lareira acesa, e, com as mãos tremendo, atirou o envelope ao fogo, vendo o papel se consumir lentamente entre as chamas.

* * *

_I can feel your sorrow _

_(Eu posso sentir a sua mágoa)  
You won't forgive me,_

_(Você não vai me perdoar)  
but I know you'll be all right _

_(mas eu sei que você vai ficar bem)  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

_(Acaba comigo que você jamais vá saber, mas eu tenho que deixar pra trás)_

A melodia fúnebre, sombria, que parecia transformar tudo em escuridão, enfim tocou em seu coração. Mas ao contrário do que era esperado, ela escolheu não sucumbir às trevas. E sim, descobrir alguma luz.

Tentaria, de alguma forma, alterar a canção. Impedir que o silêncio viesse.

* * *

As horcruxes tornaram-se uma silenciosa obsessão para Ginny, então. Merlim, ela era a pessoa mais apropriada para descobrir onde elas estavam. Tinha Voldemort em pessoa ao seu lado, a biblioteca do quartel-general dele, e todo o tempo de que precisava.

Ao contrário de Mione, nunca tivera paciência com pesquisas, mas, enquanto passava enfiada em meio aos livros, muitas vezes se esquecia do tempo.

Voldemort? Depois da total entrega dela naquela noite, colaborando com ele no plano, ele realmente acreditava que Ginny finalmente se conformara com a situação, e estava tentando passar o tempo.

A situação só não podia ser melhor porque nunca conseguia ficar sozinha lá. Talvez por acaso, talvez por ordens de Voldemort, sempre havia alguém por ali. Os Comensais já haviam se acostumado com sua presença pela mansão, e Ginny, aos poucos, parara de se sentir uma estranha ali. Apenas ainda não havia descoberto se aquilo era algo bom ou não.

Nagini, a serpente, estava sempre por ali, ao lado dela, como uma vigia constante, entrementes, mesmo quando não havia humanos por perto.

Até que em uma noite, ela se enfureceu.

Geralmente, procurava não esperar por Tom, mas, àquela noite, quando ele entrou no aposento, ela estava ali, de pé, os olhos castanhos brilhando em fúria.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Sim?

- Eu não suporto mais essa maldita cobra me rondando.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo divertido.

- O que há de mal com Nagini?

- O que há de mal é que eu não preciso desse animal asqueroso atrás de mim onde quer que eu vá.

- Achei que tivesse deixado claro para você, nos primeiros dias em que você resolveu passear pela mansão, que ela iria ser sua vigia.

- E eu achei que tivesse deixado claro que achava isso uma estupidez. Você acha realmente que eu vá fugir daqui, com a minha família em risco?

- E quanto ao risco que você corre de cair nas mãos de alguém que odeia sua família, dentre meus Comensais?

- Devolva-me a minha varinha, e eu serei perfeitamente capaz de me defender de quem quer que seja, se o seu medo de que alguém encoste no seu brinquedo é tão grande assim.

Ele riu.

- Então você reconhece sua posição.

- Escuta aqui, eu estou cansada dessa maldito lugar! E se essa maldita cobra vier atrás de mim mais um dia, juro por Merlim que vou matá-la!

Ginny fez menção de pegar um dos vasos de porcelana que estavam em cima da penteadeira e atirar no animal, que sibilou e recuou, em posição de ataque. No instante seguinte, sentiu os pulsos serem segurados com tanta força por dedos pálidos que o vaso caiu no chão, com um baque surdo, se estilhaçando em diversos pedaços.

- Encoste um dedo sequer nela, e você vai desejar ter morrido na noite em que chegou aqui, Ginevra.

A voz de Voldemort era assustadoramente letal, e foram poucas as vezes em que ela havia visto aquele brilho vermelho nas íris negras com tanta intensidade. E jamais antes direcionados para ela.

Os pulsos doíam horrivelmente, dada a força com que eram segurados.

- Você está me machucando.

- Você não sabe o que é machucar.

Ginny encontrou os cacos de porcelana com toda força contra sua pele quando Voldemort a atirou no chão, propositalmente onde o vaso fora quebrado. Não conseguiu conter o grito de dor misturada ao medo.

- E é melhor, – ele continuou, a voz cortante – jamais desejar saber.

As lágrimas correram, silenciosas, se misturando à porcelana quebrada e ao sangue por boa parte daquela noite.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira tanta falta de alguém, como sentia a de Harry agora.

* * *

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_(Diga-me que estou gelada, mas o que eu posso fazer?)  
__Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_(Não posso lhe contra as razões, eu fiz isso por você)  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_(Quando as mentiras se tornam verdades, eu me sacrifiquei por você)  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_(Você diz que eu estou gelada, mas o que eu posso fazer?)_

A melodia triste e fúnebre tinha o tom do ódio e da amargura. E da saudade. Não apenas a pessoa que ela mais amava estava longe, como ela via que jamais conseguiria estar junto daqueles que amava, e sentia-se impotente até mesmo para ajudá-los. A dor tomava parte como nota central da canção. E os silêncios eram destrutivos.

O quarto silêncio seria evitado, ela decidiu. Ou pelo menos, ela tentaria evitá-lo.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, a pele se recuperou da maneira trouxa. Voldemort não usara nem ao menos um feitiço de cicatrização ou para aliviar a dor. Ao contrário, parecia estar achando ótimo ver o sofrimento que Ginny sentia.

Enquanto isso, Nagini continuou sendo presença constante. E Voldemort começou a comentar, como se aquilo não importasse, de um ou outro Auror que virara jantar da serpente.

Ginny começou a se perguntar por que o animal seria tão importante para Voldemort. Que Nagini era, sem sobra de dúvida, mais inteligente do que uma cobra normal, era claro. Mas, por Merlim, deveria haver algo por trás de tanta devoção. Era quase como se o animal fosse...Parte do próprio Voldemort?

A idéia de que Nagini fosse uma horcrux deixou de ser algo absurdo para tornar-se um fato bastante óbvio. Como ela não se dera conta daquilo antes?

Merlim, Harry precisava saber daquilo. Mas como?

O mais surpreendente foi que seu desejo de ver-se livre de Nagini e a chance de ajudar a Ordem acabaram sendo realizados em conjunto.

Numa tarde especialmente fria, Voldemort chamou a serpente junto a si para algo que Ginny entendeu que seria um interrogatório. Procurando não pensar no destino do pobre infeliz, a ruiva dirigiu-se até a biblioteca, esperançosa. Estava vazia.

E Ginny teve uma idéia. Havia, dentro de um armário, vários rolos de pergaminho, tinteiros e penas. Se havia uma chance agir, era aquela.

Pegou o que precisava e dirigiu-se para uma das mesas. Olhou para a pena e o pergaminho à sua frente, e mordeu o lábio. Uma chance, talvez sua única.

Seus olhos percorreram a biblioteca mais uma vez. Era quase impossível que o lugar estivesse tão deserto. Respirou fundo, mais de uma vez. Não tinha tempo para pensar, e talvez fosse melhor não imaginar o tipo de coisas que Tom poderia fazer com ela se a descobrisse. Mas não era justo que todos a chamassem de traidora. Não era justo fazer Harry sofrer por acreditar que ela o havia abandonado, quando a única coisa que a mantinha viva era a lembrança dele, o pensamento de que, quando aquele pesadelo acabasse, talvez eles finalmente tivessem paz.

Se acabasse.

Balançou a cabeça, nervosa. Se perdesse a coragem, perderia tudo o que lhe restava da antiga Ginny. As mãos trêmulas pegaram a pena, mergulhando-a no tinteiro. E ela começou a escrever.

As lágrimas corriam livremente a cada palavra que escrevia, enquanto contava tudo brevemente para Harry. O acordo com Voldemort, as ameaças, a Horcrux que descobrira no castelo... A dor que sentia por não estar com ele agora. Se, no começo, não sabia o que escrever, agora as palavras corriam pelo pergaminho manchado com pingos de tinta e de lágrimas. Havia tanto a ser dito, e que ela não poderia contar, porque não queria que ele soubesse da profundidade com que se ligara a Voldemort, de tudo o que estava vendo e ouvindo naquele maldito lugar. Harry precisava saber dos fatos, mas deveria ser poupado dos detalhes mais doentios daquilo.

Quando terminou, não tremia mais, embora ainda chorasse.

Demorou dias até que pudesse chegar ao corujal sem ser notada e enviar a carta, e, finalmente, poder respirar em paz. Mas, ao menos, ao ver a coruja sumir no céu estrelado, sentiu algo em seu peito que acreditava que não era mais capaz de sentir: esperança.

* * *

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world _

_(Oh, por tanto tempo eu tentei protegê-la do mundo)  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own _

_(Oh, você não podia enfrentar a liberdade sozinha)  
And here I am left in silence _

_(E aqui eu estou, deixado em silêncio)_

O fogo consumira não apenas palavras e papel, consumira sua própria vida, deixara apenas cinzas.

Por que tudo parecia ser um misto de preto e branco agora?

O anjo da lápide era branco, imaculado. A lembrança de alguém que tivera a inocência arrancada. Pálido e frio como a morte. E o encarava, silencioso. Olhos vazios, lhe dando em troca pela sua dor, apenas a frieza. Lembrando-lhe que cada lágrima que pudesse correr pelo seu rosto, durante o resto dos seus dias, seria merecida, que ele destruíra um anjo, ainda que indiretamente. E em troca, havia o vazio. A ausência. O silêncio.

* * *

Era dezembro. Naquele ano em particular, o inverno parecia particularmente rigoroso. Mas Harry não tinha como saber se aquela sensação não era apenas psicológica. Depois que Ginny se fora, tudo parecia mais frio, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sentia o ódio queimar dentro dele como chamas.

Ginny morrera, dizia a si mesmo. O problema era forçar-se a acreditar naquilo.

Tentava parar de pensar nela, mas, desde que recebera a carta, não conseguia fazer outra coisa. Em instante algum se arrependera de tê-la queimado, mas não conseguia evitar de perguntar a si mesmo qual seria seu conteúdo.

Como ela pudera ser tão hipócrita a ponto de mandar uma carta para ele, depois de tudo? E se outra pessoa da Ordem tivesse visto? Poderiam até mesmo pensar que ele estava de alguma forma envolvido com os Comensais...

Mas, e se ela estivesse lhe dizendo que na verdade, era uma espiã? Não, balançava a cabeça nessas horas, não haveria lógica. Pelo contrário, ele saberia antes de todos. E se ela estivesse sob o Imperius, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, jamais enviaria nada.

No fim, ele dizia a si mesmo que fizera o que era melhor, e que qualquer outra possibilidade que se passasse por sua mente não passava de uma tentativa idiota sua de distorcer a verdade, simples e pura.

As horcruxes haviam sido quase todas destruídas agora. Faltava apenas Nagini. E o próprio Voldemort.

O plano de um ataque surpresa à Sede dos Comensais – que eles haviam descoberto ser uma Mansão, supostamente abandonada, nos arredores da Cornualha – dera certo. Nenhum dos Comensais parecia esperar por aquilo, além de, obviamente, o espião da Ordem ali dentro. Harry não podia ter agido de forma mais segura, avisando boa parte dos membros que estavam participando do ataque pouco antes dele ocorrer, para o caso da existência de um espião do lado de Voldemort.

Harry procurava por Voldemort, ou Nagini. Evitava pensar, ou pelo menos tentava, que Ginny também estava ali. E que, provavelmente, a encontraria ao lado de Voldemort.

Deixando todos, inclusive Mione e Rony, para trás, resolveu se embrenhar dentro da Mansão, saindo do salão onde estava a movimentação, e indo por corredores sinuosos e escuros. Sua batalha provavelmente não seria encontrada lá, ainda não.

A madeira velha rangia aos seus passos, e, mais de uma vez, o moreno se virou assustado, achando que havia alguém atrás de si, quando não havia ninguém. Aos poucos, começou a ouvir barulhos estranhos em meio a todo o silêncio em que estavam. Algo que soava, talvez, como um choro abafado. Resolveu seguir o som, até encontrar sua origem. Abriu uma das pesadas portas dali, com a maçaneta com uma cobra enlaçada.

Nada no mundo poderia prepará-lo para o que viu.

* * *

_Everything will slip away _

_(Tudo vai passar despercebido)  
Shattered peaces will remain _

_(Os estilhaços vão permanecer)  
When memories fade into emptiness _

_(Quando as memórias tornarem-se vazios)  
Only time will tell its tale _

_(Somente o tempo vai contra seu conto)  
If it all has been in vain _

_(Se tudo foi em vão)_

Por um instante, pouco mais do que alguns poucos momentos, a música permitiu-se tornar um hino de leveza e consolo, mesmo que não tivesse perdido completamente o tom macabro que a compunha. Ao menos, ela conseguia olhar para frente, e acreditar que o silêncio não mais viria, ou se viesse, não traria a destruição consigo.

Não imaginava que o último silêncio seria o silêncio definitivo. Ainda não.

* * *

Era uma noite de inverno. Nevava lá fora, mas, dentro da mansão que Riddle tinha como quartel-general, aquilo não perturbava Ginny. O vestido de veludo negro era o suficiente para a aquecer com a lareira acesa ali perto. Seus pés estavam descalços, tocando a madeira gelada sem que a ruiva se importasse. Olhava para as chamas, se perguntando se o Natal estaria perto. Perdera a noção dos dias durante o tempo em que estava na Mansão. Tudo se resumia a um pesadelo ininterrupto, afinal, do qual não havia como despertar, uma vez que se tratava da realidade.

Os natais n'A Toca pareciam ter acontecido em uma outra vida, com uma outra pessoa. Assim como os passados em Hogwarts, juntos de seus irmãos, sua família...E Harry.

Será que sua carta havia chegado? Ginny esperara pelo que lhe pareceram várias semanas por algum sinal, alguma ação vinda da parte da Ordem, que jamais chegou. Até que ela desistira. Provavelmente a carta extraviara-se no caminho, ou algo assim. E então, a única coisa que lhe restara eram as lembranças.

Por isso, quando ouviu gritos no andar debaixo da Mansão, perguntou-se vagamente se não estava sonhando. Aquela voz...Parecia ser a de Rony.

Prestou atenção. Merlim, a voz era mesmo a de seu irmão mais velho. E havia mais gritos, e barulhos de coisas se quebrando. Teve a impressão de ouvir ao fundo a voz de Lestrange dizendo que eles estavam sendo atacados.

O coração disparou, e Ginny sentiu um misto de alegria e ansiedade tomarem conta de si. A Ordem estava lá. E ela iria ajudá-los. Rapidamente se levantou da cama onde estivera sentada, e rumou para a porta, sentindo que tremia. Aquilo era uma loucura. Sua mão teria alcançado a maçaneta, não fosse uma serpente que se interpôs no caminho. Nagini, sempre a maldita Nagini.

A horcrux. A voz de Harry falando, há mais de um ano atrás soava assustadoramente nítida em sua mente "Só podemos destruir Voldemort quando todas as horcruxes estiverem destruídas."

Talvez ela não precisasse sair do quarto para ajudar a Ordem, afinal.

* * *

_You gave up the fight _

_(Você desistiu da luta)  
You left me behind _

_(Você me deixou para trás)  
All that's done's forgiven _

_(Tudo que está feito, está pedoado)  
You'll always be mine _

_(Você sempre sera minha)  
I know deep inside _

_(Eu sei bem no fundo)  
All that's done's forgiven _

_(Tudo que está feito, está perdoado)_

Não era justo, simplesmente. A pessoa que deveria ter morrido naquele batalha deveria ter sido ele. A pessoa que agira errado, aquele tempo todo, fora ele. O escolhido que daria sua própria vida para derrotar Voldemort deveria ser ele, não? Aquela troca fora mais do que injusta, fora cruel.

E era sua culpa. Aquele silêncio mortal que preenchia tudo, que destruía canções e risos, que, até mesmo, apagava a voz dela de sua memória, era exclusivamente sua culpa.

O vazio era nada além da sua punição.

* * *

Harry sentiu o sangue gelar. Lá estava Ginny. Pálida e coberta de sangue, um pedaço de vidro ensangüentado nas mãos trêmulas, e Nagini morta, ao seu lado.

Por um instante, parecia que a cena da Câmara Secreta se repetia. Mas dessa vez, ela derrotara o basilisco. Ela o salvara de Voldemort. Por um rápido instante, teve impressão de que ela sorriu ao vê-lo, assim como ele sorrira para ela quando, ainda uma criança, ela acordara assustada da letargia, tentando lhe avisar sobre Tom.

Antes que ele a visse dobrar os joelhos e desabar no chão, o vidro caindo com um baque surdo ao lado, se espatifando em vários pedaços.

- Ginny!

A voz saiu cortando a garganta, de maneira involuntária. Ginny era uma Comensal agora, disse a si mesmo. Mas havia algo de absurdamente errado naquilo. Algo que ele precisava descobrir, mesmo correndo o risco de cair em uma armadilha... E ele correu até a ruiva que jazia no chão, sem se importar com os cacos de vidro ao redor dela. Antes que pudesse se conter, percebeu que a segurava entre seus braços. E, como na cena da Câmara, ela estava com os olhos fechados, a pele gelada e pálida. A respiração estava fraca, irregular. Mas ela não era mais uma menina. Ainda parecia pequena demais, frágil demais em seus braços. Mas o sangue ao redor dela desmistificava qualquer pureza que ela deveria ter. A mulher em seus braços não era inocente como a Ginny que ele conhecia, e, de alguma forma, Harry sabia que a Ginny que ele conhecera estava morta... E aquela ali à sua frente também estava morrendo.

Os olhos castanhos se entreabriram, a princípio assustados, mas pareceram se acalmar ao ver Harry.

- Nagini, a horcrux...Está destruída, Harry.

A voz saiu decidida, embora não passasse de um fio. Harry por um instante quis perguntar como ela sabia das horcruxes. Balançou a cabeça, aquilo não importava, não agora. Ginny havia destruído a horcrux que mais lhe preocupava. Mas foi então que ele se deu conta de que o sangue nas vestes da ruiva não eram apenas da serpente, e sim, fluíam pelas roupas dela. Era Ginny quem sangrava.

Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse transpassado seu peito com algo afiado e doloroso. Merlim, Ginny fora mordida, Nagini era venenosa, e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Ginny... Você está sangrando...

- Foi só a batalha, Harry. A minha batalha.

A resposta fora definitiva.

- Vamos...Eu vou te tirar daqui...Você precisa ir para o St. Mungus...

- Não.

O moreno não acreditou no que ouviu. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Mas...Ginny, Nagini é venenosa...Se você não for...

Ela riu, seca.

- Voldemort nos mata antes de chegarmos ao salão, Harry. Você está no meio da batalha, sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Eu posso dar um jeito, alguém da Ordem te tira daqui...

Ela balançou a cabeça, levemente, como se precisasse fazer um esforço enorme para isso.

- Você não entendeu, Harry. Eu não quero.

- Como... Como assim?

Foi a vez da voz dele sair trêmula, fraca.

- Eu fiz o que pude, Harry. Não quero continuar, eu não vou conseguir. Voldemort está demais em mim para que eu possa simplesmente seguir em frente com você quando essa guerra acabar. Você não entenderia.

Como assim, ele não entenderia? Ele passara a vida toda dividindo a sua própria essência com Voldemort, ele seria a pessoa que mais tinha condições de entender. Ginny não podia desistir por causa disso. Ele não desistira.

- Ginny... Por favor...

A voz dele não passou de um sussurro. O castanho das íris dela começava a nublar. Marrom contra verde. O tempo estava passando rápido demais. Quando o Sr. Weasley fora mordido, precisou ser atendido com urgência. E só Merlim sabia quando a luta de Ginny com a serpente começara... Mas ela sorria, levemente.

- A minha carta não foi o suficiente para você saber o que precisava? Eu achei... Que você viria mais cedo.

Dessa vez, a agulhada em seu peito, que o deixou sem ar, nada tinha a ver com medo. A carta. A lareira. Merlim, talvez ele tivesse destruído a salvação de Ginny...

-Eu... – ele não teria coragem de contar o que fizera. Um nó doloroso se colocou em sua garganta. Balançou a cabeça – Me perdoe.

Harry sabia que Ginny interpretaria aquele pedido de perdão de maneira completamente diferente do que ele realmente significava. Mas não conseguiria ser sincero. Não agora.

- Tudo bem. Você veio afinal. Vença essa guerra, por mim, okay? – o sorriso dela aumentou, e ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, quieta, como se ouvisse alguma coisa ao longe – Eu te amo, Harry. Nunca esqueça disso, 'tá?

E, em apenas um instante, antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, a melodia que apenas Ginny podia ouvir silenciou-se com a brisa gelada que pareceu percorrer o aposento. Junto da música, as batidas do coração dela se calaram.

Mas o sorriso nos lábios dela permaneceu, como se ela estivesse apenas descansando após um dia difícil. Ele jamais saberia que esse era o primeiro sorriso dela naquele lugar.

O grito veio rasgando a garganta e o peito dele. Não era justo, não podia ser. Era um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo, do qual ele precisava desesperadamente acordar. Ginny não podia ter o abandonado, não agora. Merlim, se esse era o preço por saber que ela não estava ao lado de Voldemort, ele preferia jamais ter de pagá-lo.

Mas as lágrimas não vieram. Harry apenas ficou com Ginny nos braços, como se esperasse que ela despertasse a qualquer instante, os olhos castanhos vivos e agradecendo a presença dele ali. Os olhos se prendendo a cada detalhe do rosto dela, ignorando as marcas de sangue, ou talvez, as notando mais do que o resto.

Mas estava no meio de uma batalha. As palavras de Ginny lhe pedindo para vencer aquela guerra ecoaram em sua mente. Lentamente, começou a se levantar. Tristeza e impotência misturadas à culpa e ao ódio. Voldemort lhe arrancara a pessoa que mais amava quando ela estava ainda viva. Mas agora, destruíra qualquer esperança que ele pudesse ter. Ginny dera a sua vida para que Nagini fosse destruída, por outro lado. E Harry cuidaria para que seu sacrifício não fosse em vão.

Não precisou procurar por Voldemort, entretanto. Para sua surpresa, ele estava lá, assistindo a tudo. E rindo.

- Algo me diz que você chegou tarde demais, meu caro Potter.

Ele começou a brincar com a varinha entre os dedos, levemente, enquanto adentrava no aposento.

- A verdade é como um prisma de cristal, sabe? Apenas quando a estilhaçamos no chão é que podemos ver cada uma de suas partes.

- Desgraçado!

Um raio de luz foi de encontro a Voldemort. Ele apenas riu, defendendo o feitiço com um aceno da varinha. E continuou a falar.

- Você precisou perder a sua querida para ver que ela o amava, não é mesmo? Você não a procurou, nem mesmo tentou saber a verdade antes disso. E agora se lamenta por ser tarde demais.

Ele deu dois passos em direção à ruiva caída no chão, e afagou os cabelos dela.

- Não se aproxime de Ginny!

Mais um feitiço vindo de Harry, mais um impedimento de Voldemort... E os risos.

- Acho que a subestimei, pois essa carta e Nagini foram definitivamente duas surpresas. Mas, sinto muito, Potter. Sua namoradinha era realmente adorável. Pena que você não a teve como eu...

Voldemort não precisou dizer mais nada. A raiva explodiu com força em Harry. Como aquele desgraçado podia falar assim de Ginny?

Os feitiços começaram a correr por entre eles. Harry logo sentiu um filete de sangue correr pelo seu peito, junto de uma dor lancinante. Mas a maior dor estava dentro dele. Voldemort precisava pagar por tudo. E Harry fazia questão de vê-lo destruído pelas suas mãos, nem que para isso precisasse ir junto.

_Ao menos, ele estaria junto de Ginny e de todos os outros_.

E então, tudo foi mais rápido do que o moreno podia imaginar. O jato de luz dourada que percorreu o caminho entre eles. O Poder que o Lorde das Trevas não tinha. _A capacidade de Amar_.

O brilho tomou a forma de uma fênix, queimando tudo ao redor, e destruindo Voldemort. Harry fechou os olhos quando aquela luz também o atingiu, e sentiu-se caindo em meio à escuridão.

* * *

_I can't feel my senses _

_(Eu não posso sentir meus sentidos)  
I just feel the cold _

_(Eu apenas sinto o frio)  
Frozen..._

_(Gelada...)  
But what can I do ?_

_(Mas o que eu posso fazer?)  
Frozen... _

_(Gelada...)_

Sempre teve consciência do quanto Nagini era venenosa. Simplesmente não havia se importado, a vida não parecia mais algo tão...Importante assim. E dada a sua situação atual, talvez fosse melhor não continuar viva.

O espelho que quebrara encharcara suas mãos com seu próprio sangue, antes que conseguisse cortar o pescoço do animal, e a impedira de sentir a dor das mordidas com a intensidade que deveria sentir.

Não importava. Estava acabado.

As cores já haviam a deixado, no meio de matizes de cinza com algum eventual toque em vermelho sangue. O frio era a única coisa que a lembrava de que aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo. E quando a melodia, ainda que fúnebre, terminasse, então não haveria mais nada...

Mas houve. Uma luz fraca em meio à escuridão. Os olhos verdes que a encararam antes do fim da canção. E quando a melodia cessou, já tornara a morbidez em algo reconfortante.

Ela estava livre, finalmente.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_(Diga-me que estou gelada, mas o que eu posso fazer?)  
__Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_(Não posso contra as razões, eu fiz isso por você)  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_(Quando mentiras tornam-se verdades, eu me sacrifiquei por você)  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen... _

* * *

_I've been so lost since you've gone _

_(Eu tenho estado tão perdido desde que você se foi)  
Why not me before you? _

_(Por que não eu antes de você?)  
Why did fate deceive me?_

_(Por que meu destino me enganou?)  
Everything turned out so wrong _

_(Tudo acabou dando tão errado)  
Why did you leave me in silence? _

_(Por que você me deixou em silêncio?)_

E quando nada mais resta, além do vazio e do silêncio? E quando a morte se faz tão presente que a vida parece não ter mais sentido? Ele havia vencido aquela maldita guerra, mas, a que preço? Todos que o protegeram, ou tentaram proteger, foram mortos. Inclusive ela. Especialmente ela.

Jamais poderia imaginar tudo o que ela deveria ter passado para proteger a todos eles de alguma forma. E agora, jamais poderia nem ao menos lhe pedir perdão.

... Realmente podia dizer que vencera, quando a única coisa que sentia dentro de si era perda?

* * *

Por um instante, Harry teve a impressão de ver uma luz ao longe, e Ginny, sorrindo para ele. _Eu amo você... _

A voz flutuou, leve, e pareceu levar toda a dor que Harry estava sentindo embora. Tudo estava acabado. Eles estavam juntos, e em paz.

Até que ele ouviu outras vozes ao seu redor, se sobressaindo, e apagando a de Ginny. Ele procurou ver novamente o rosto dela, mas ele desaparecera em meio ao vazio.

Estaria ele condenado, por não tê-la salvado?, pensou com desespero.

Até que se deu conta do pior... Ele ainda vivia.

Abriu os olhos, lentamente. As luzes brancas do St. Mungus. As vozes de Rony, Mione, Tonks, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, e, na sua opinião, alto demais.

Sim, ele vivia, disse a si mesmo. E, de uma maneira estranha, aquela idéia não o agradava.

A recuperação foi lenta, cansativa e dolorosa. Dias dormindo e acordando apenas por alguns instantes. Medibruxos ao seu redor falando que era algo esperado, devido ao excesso de energia gasta para derrotar Voldemort. Ninguém entenderia que não era uma questão de energia, apenas, quando dormia, Harry não precisava pensar em Ginny, e em nada do que acontecera.

Duas semanas depois, entretanto, ele estava fisicamente revigorado. E precisava lidar com o fato de que toda a comunidade bruxa o estava aplaudindo como salvador do mundo bruxo, como o homem que derrotara Voldemort.

E, finalmente, Harry soube a verdade sobre Ginny.

Haviam capturado Bellatrix Lestrange, e ela contara, com evidente prazer. Ginny tentara proteger a todos. E a um preço mais alto do que qualquer um deles supunha.

Harry sentia o estômago afundar a cada palavra que ouvia. Apenas conseguia se lembrar da sua própria voz, a chamando de traidora, meses atrás, e de ter ignorado a dor que vira nos olhos dela. Da carta queimada, que poderia talvez ter sido a salvação de Ginny. Do sorriso nos lábios pálidos, quando ele a segurou em seus braços.

Ficou em silêncio durante o tempo todo, vendo Mione e Rony abraçados, entre lágrimas silenciosas, e os soluços da senhora Weasley. O que eles fariam se soubessem que ele, Harry, tivera a vida de Ginny em suas mãos, e a jogara fora? Merlim, o que _ele_ iria fazer agora?

E ele nem ao menos estava consciente no enterro dela. No fundo, achara melhor assim, depois que parara para pensar a respeito. Não suportaria vê-la mais uma vez, não daquele jeito.

Por quanto tempo evitara o cemitério? Nem ele sabia ao certo. A lápide fria, o olhar vazio da foto que abanava para ele, sorrindo. A antiga Ginny, a menina que amava com todas as suas forças, sorria para ele. E ele se deu conta de que não conseguia chorar a perda dela mais uma vez.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, isso era o que lhe machucava.

Tocou na pedra fria, e olhou para as flores colocadas em cima do túmulo. Estavam mortas, as pétalas secas caindo e perdendo-se com o vento. O cheiro de morte, o silêncio, o vazio completo.

Quem foi que disse que o silêncio trazia paz?

Quem foi que dissera que o fim daquela maldita guerra iria lhe trazer paz?

Para ele, a paz não existiria. Não sem Ginny.

_You gave up the fight _

_(Você desistiu da luta)  
You left me behind _

_(Você me deixou para trás)  
All that's done's forgiven_

_(Tudo que está feito, está perdoado)  
You'll always be mine _

_(você sempre será minha)  
I know deep inside _

_(Eu sei lá no fundo)  
All that's done's forgiven _

* * *

N/A: okay, fic estranha, eu sei. Mas, se gostaram, review, please. 


End file.
